1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle including steps on which an occupant puts feet. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle including steps and a mechanism operable to change inclination of the steps for comfortable driving and tandem traveling.
2. Description of the Background Art
Steps of a motorcycle are structural members for keeping the riding posture of a driver and a passenger. The steps play an important role in actions such as knee grip and load shift at the time of acceleration, deceleration, and turn (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-67182, for example).
Conventionally, the positions of steps are fixed in the riding state in order to keep the riding posture. However, if step positions suitable for the traveling status can be offered, it becomes possible to facilitate a more proper riding posture, which enables more enjoyable driving and tandem traveling.
The present invention is made in view of the above-described circumstances. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide a vehicle that can induce an occupant to take a riding posture suitable for the traveling status of the vehicle.